


Adhere to Me

by x_Lazart_x



Series: Kamafuta CollegeAU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Untouched, Edible Body Paint, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Teasing, who want more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: Futakuchi decides to encourage Kamasaki in his artistic endeavors by buying him edible body paint to practice with. Despite it starting out as a joke, Futakuchi reaps the unexpected benefits.





	Adhere to Me

Huffing, Futakuchi resolutely ignored his phone when it let out a trill to alert him of an incoming message. A beat passed and then it went off again. And again. This is why Kamasaki couldn’t have nice things. It was because he was a complete and utter pain in the ass. Which is why Futakuchi was taking great pleasure in making him wait for a response as he made his way across campus at a leisurely stroll. Okay it was more of a brisk walk but that was only because it was cold out, not because he was in a hurry. 

A few hours ago he’d gotten the first text saying that Kamasaki’s roommate was going to be away all weekend and that he should come over. Which, of course he’d agreed to (after teasing Kamasaki about being scared to spend a night alone). It was unclear whether the invite was for the whole weekend or just for tonight but either way a good time was guaranteed. They’d been fucking for almost three months now and had reached a point where they were comfortable knowing what set the other person off. Kamasaki’s art class had moved on from figure drawing so he no longer got to show off his marks several times a week to the person responsible for them, though the other man would still take time to admire his handy work whenever he could. 

After some wheedling and a few cutting remarks (though fewer than he would have expected), from Kamasaki, he had even agreed to provide dinner. This was hours ago. Futakuchi was busy running errands when the first text had came in and had been informed he could come over whenever he was finished. 

Apparently he hadn’t expected it to take so long because now he was being bombarded with texts complaining that Kamasaki was starving, and maybe Futakuchi could just pick up dinner on his way over. Which was absolutely not part of the deal. The place they usually ordered from was a good fifteen minutes out of the way and he was  _ cold _ . No way was he making that detour. Still, he’d went ahead and ordered through their app for delivery, slightly disappointed at the long wait time because his stomach was currently reminding him that he’d also barely eaten today. 

Finally arriving at the dorm building, he stood for a solid minute just inside the door, soaking up the warmth. Forcing himself to move he bypassed the stairs for once, riding the elevator up to the fifth floor, feet following the familiar path to Kamasaki’s door without him having to think about it. Letting himself into the apartment without even so much as a courtesy knock, he wasn’t overly surprised to find Kamasaki hunched over a text book, staring daggers at the words in front of him. 

“Yeah just let yourself in why don’t you,” Kamasaki snorted in lieu of a greeting, pointer finger landing on the page in front of him as he traced below the words to stop himself from losing his place, obviously intent on finishing whichever section he was reading. Face scrunched up in concentration, he was mouthing the words as he read them. Futakuchi felt a swell of fondness wash over him as he stubbornly tried to convince himself that it was  _ not _ adorable. 

“Don’t think too hard, you look like you’re going to pull something,” the teasing words had slipped out before he was even aware of thinking them. At this point heckling Kamasaki was just second nature, no thought required. 

Reflex had him sidestepping to avoid the pen that was flung in his direction, grateful that it wasn’t the textbook this time. He’d only been caught by a textbook once and he’d had a bruise for a week afterwards. Honestly it hadn’t hurt that much but Kamasaki had begrudgingly kissed it better, fingers gently soothing the mark anytime it was within reach. At that point he’d had to play it up a little. The few other times a book had been thrown at him they’d ended up apologizing to Kamasaki’s neighbours for making too much noise, promising to keep it down in the future. 

“I’m going to strangle you,” Kamasaki threatened, slamming his books closed and shoving them to the side. Stretching from his hunched over position, Futakuchi watched the muscles on his arms shift and tighten with open admiration. He’d never really appreciated those arms until they were being used to bodily move him into whatever position Kamasaki wanted him at that moment. 

“Is that a promise?” Kicking off him shoes and stripping out of his jacket, he dropped his bags on top of them. Stepping fully into the room, he fanned himself at the mere thought of Kamasaki getting rough with him. Too busy fluttering his eyelashes, he saw Kamasaki lunge at him too late to avoid the smack that connected with his hand. Yelping, he cradled the abused hand to his chest, letting out an indignant huff. “Is this how you treat all your guests?” 

“You’re more pest than guest.” For good measure he gave Futakuchi a jab to the ribs as he stood up. “Did you even bring food?” It was very obvious that no, he hadn’t brought in dinner. The question did remind him of the gift he actually had bought for him though. 

“The place was too far and I was just  _ couldn’t  _ wait to see you,” Futakuchi said, hoping that the thick layer of sarcasm would hide the kernel of truth in his words. This is what he’d been reduced to. Excited to spend time with Kamasaki in whatever capacity he could. Just last week he’d offered to help him study for his chemistry exams.  _ Chemistry _ . Who in their right mind would do that? 

“You’re such an ass. You do realize I’m going to drag you along while I go out and get it right?” Kamasaki pointed out, cracking his knuckles as if he anticipated having to literally drag him along. Which he would have to. There was no way that Futakuchi could have been convinced to leave the warmth of the apartment, not now. 

Skirting around the outside of the room, he dropped down onto the already made up futon, gathering the blankets around him into a cocoon as he curled up on his side. Peering through a small hole he laughed at the disbelief on Kamasaki’s face, before the other man came up and tapped him with his foot.

“Get up you idiot!” When Futakuchi didn’t bother to respond he got a slightly harder kick. Still he refused to move. The next attack was a futile attempt to steal away his blankets, and Kamasaki almost succeeded but he was clinging on with the desperate resolve of someone trying to be annoying. Wrestling back and forth for a few minutes, Futakuchi got so tangled in the blankets that he couldn’t see out of them anymore. Thus when the tugging stopped and Kamasaki let out a curse he had a split second of smug satisfaction to enjoy before he was being scooped up, blankets and all. 

“Put me down!” Wiggling back and forth Futakuchi tried to, at the very least, free his arms to fight back. Instead it just caused Kamasaki to tighten his hold as he took a few steps in the direction of what was most likely the door. 

“Stop squirming or I’m going to drop you,” Kamasaki said, voice strained with the effort of holding Futakuchi up. 

“Then just put me down!” The struggle briefly continued on before he was suddenly lowered to the ground, gently at least. “Ah ha I win!” 

“I would have needed to put my shoes on anyway,” Kamasaki pointed out, refusing to admit defeat. That didn’t stop Futakuchi from rubbing it in a little. 

“You can just admit that I’m the champion. I was bound in sheets and still won,” he said, not bothering to move from his spot on the floor as he watched Kamasaki grab a jacket and slip on his shoes, scowling the whole time. 

“Are you coming or not?” Hand on the door handle, Kamasaki waited for his answer, still failing to acknowledge that Futakuchi had won. 

“Coming where?” He asked, watching in amusement as Kamasaki’s face went a deep red and his left eye began twitching in agitation. Considering he was about to walk out the door it was probably time that Futakuchi told him there was no need to go out. “Oh for food? I already ordered it on my way over here. Should be here in an hour or so.”

Making a show out of glancing down at his watch, he couldn’t stop the smug smile that tugged on the corner of his lips. A suffocating silence fell over them and a sense of foreboding had Futakuchi breaking out in goosebumps seconds before Kamasaki attacked, pulling him into a head lock and he cursed him out loudly. Pushing against the solid wall that was Kamasaki’s chest, he tried to break free as hard knuckles ground into the top of his head. Kicking the blankets away, he managed to twist just enough to hook a leg over Kamasaki’s waist, which loosened the hold on him, letting him effectively flip them so he was now on top. He had to act fast though or he’d be right back where he started.

“Wait! Hold on, I have a present for you!” Eyes widening in surprise, Kamasaki went still before suspicion clouded his expression. 

“A present?” The level of skepticism in his tone was truly impressive but a little more than he thought was warranted in this situation. 

“Yes, a  _ present _ .” Climbing off of him, being extra careful to knee him in the ribs as he got up, he went to retrieve the bag he’d dropped earlier. When he came back Kamasaki was sitting up, a small excited smile on his face. It had Futakuchi thinking that maybe next time he should get him a  _ real _ present to see the reaction to that. Dropping the bag in his lap, he passed him up to sit down on the futon again, putting a little distance in case Kamasaki decided to start throwing things again. 

“What is it?” 

“You’ve never received a gift before have you? That’s so sad.” Choosing to ignore him, Kamasaki opened the bag, digging around in it before upending its contents onto the floor in front of him. A few bottles tumbled out and Kamasaki snatched them up before they could roll away. 

“Paint. You got me paint?” Incredulous, he waved the bottle in his direction just in case he’d forgotten what he’d bought. 

“No need to sound so grateful,” Futakuchi tutted in fake disappointment. “You said you were having a hard time with the painting unit in class, I thought you could practise.” 

“You were actually listening to that?” Kamasaki asked. 

“Of course I was,” he said dismissively, waving a hand. “But turn it over!” Flipping it round, Kamasaki read the label, a surprised laugh spilling out of him. 

“I don’t think body paint is going to help improve my painting skills. You’re such a brat,” it was said in such a fond tone that for a second Futakuchi had to glance away. How embarrassing. 

“Well you certainly can’t get any worse.” Kamasaki didn’t even seem to hear him, turning the bottle over in his hands with a thoughtful expression on his face. Futakuchi had seen them in a shop window earlier while he was out running his errands and he couldn’t resist, picturing the indignant look and possible yelling he’d get for the gift. He hadn’t expected Kamasaki to actually enjoy it, this was a definite plus. 

“How long again till the food gets here?”

“About an hour, why?”

“Then that should be plenty of time to try out my gifts,” Kamasaki said, grin firmly in place. 

“Those were a joke,” Futakuchi pointed out. The bottles may say they were strawberry, apple, and mango flavoured but he very much doubted they tasted like anything other than artificial sweeteners. 

“You’re the one who didn’t bring in dinner with you,” Kamasaki said, tossing the bottles onto the futon beside him. As he shuffled towards him on his knees, Futakuchi realized that he was completely serious about this. Still, he wasn’t about to say no to a quickie before dinner. That was why he was here after all. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt he started to strip it off, only to be stopped by Kamasaki’s hand circling his wrist. 

“I’m assuming I need to be naked for this part?” Futakuchi teased, earning him a slap to the thigh. 

“Let me,” Kamasaki instructed, though it came out much less authoritative than he usually was. This was new. Usually their meetups included stripping as fast as possible to get to the good stuff. Unless they were going for coffee or the movies, just general hanging out. They’d been doing that a lot more recently too. And if the movies involved some cuddling, well the theatres got really cold. It just made good sense to huddle for warmth. 

“Okay.” The word came out breathless even though they hadn’t even done anything yet. Kamasaki’s hands came up to his shoulders, tracing along the lines before trailing down his chest. Dipping under the fabric, Kamasaki’s hands splayed against his hips, slowing dragging upwards, taking the shirt with them. Lifting his arms so it could be pulled over his head, Futakuchi’s pulse was going wild. The way Kamasaki was looking at him, as if he was the most awe inspiring thing he’d seen, took his breath away. 

Lips met his gently, bringing him back into the moment. They moved to his cheek, then down to his collarbone. Hands guided him back onto the futon, running fevourantly over his chest. 

“What should we try first? I’m leaning towards mango,” Kamasaki murmured, plucking up said bottle and pouring a generous pool onto Futakuchi’s stomach. He watched, transfixed as fingers ran through the puddle, tracing patterns and swirls into his skin, touch as light as a feather. The paint didn’t even have a chance to dry before Kamasaki was following the same path with his tongue, sending a blaze of heat across his skin. 

Dipping back into the pool, he dragged his fingers up, circling his nipple but never quite touching it. This time Kamasaki covered his whole chest, waiting till the paint had mostly dried before cleaning it, occasionally nipping at his flesh. When he latched on to his nipple, sucking it completely clean, Futakuchi couldn’t prevent the low keen from escaping him. He was so fucking hard it wasn’t even funny. Kamasaki had barely even touched him, he still had his trousers on. 

“Exquisite,” Kamasaki breathed, sitting back on his heels to stare at him. Futakuchi wasn’t sure if he was supposed to have heard that and he tried to think of something witty to say in response but his tongue felt thick and he could feel the flush crawling up his chest. Arching his back, he reached down to undo his trousers, just to have his hand slapped away. “Hands off, I’m doing that.” 

“Then hurry it up,” Futakuchi managed to get out. It felt like the heat had cranked up and he was going to melt into a puddle. Thankfully Kamasaki continued where he left off, pulling off his trousers and underwear in one swell swoop, leaving him lying naked in front of him. “And take off your shirt while you’re at it.” Propping himself up on his elbows, Futakuchi watched him strip off his shirt. He’d never get tired of the sight.

Spreading his legs for easier access, his head fell forward as more paint was drizzled across his thighs. A few drops landed on his cock and before he could comprehend what was happening, Kamasaki had leant in, chasing the drops with his tongue. 

“Fuck please,” he begged, words just slipping out. Kamasaki huffed out a laugh and Futakuchi bucked up as the breath brushed past his oversensitive cock. 

“Not yet,” Kamasaki said, moving down to his thighs instead. Whining Futakuchi reached down, intent on directing Kamasaki’s mouth to where he wanted it. Instead he found himself gently winding his fingers through his hair, heart jumping at the soft smile he got in response. The torture went on for so long that Futakuchi was basically in a daze by time Kamasaki tapped his hip. 

“Turn over,” Kamasaki murmured, gentle hands guiding him onto his front, which was good because he felt completely boneless and wasn’t sure he would have managed himself. 

“You going to fuck me now?” Was it his imagination or did his words sound slurred? Rather than answering verbally, more paint was poured out onto his skin. As hands and tongue roved over every inch of available skin, Futakuchi rutted against the futon in desperation. A small corner of his mind noted that the sheets below him were a mess and this was going to be a bitch to clean up, but it was quickly drowned out by the sensations that Kamasaki was pulling out of him. 

Pushing his left leg up towards his waist, Kamasaki settled in behind him, no longer bothering with the paint. Futakuchi’s mind went on the fritz when, with his free hand, Kamasaki spread his cheeks apart. The first tentative touch of his tongue against him rim sent a shock twisted up Futakuchi’s spine and had him scrambling for something to cling to. This was new. They’d never done this before. Another swipe of the tongue and a sob fell from Futakuchi. The sound seemed to spur Kamasaki on because he dove in with great enthusiasm, eating out his ass like it was the best thing he’d tasted. 

Every single one of his nerves felt like it was on fire. Lungs burning, he desperately sucked in shallow breaths as a few broken sobs were pulled from him. It was too much. He both needed Kamasaki to stop and to keep going on forever. Rolling his hips he tried to get more pressure, he was so fucking close. He didn’t think he’d ever made noises like these before.

“Are you going to cum for me?” Kamasaki asked pulling away. “You’ve been so good. Are you going to cum without me even touching you?” 

“Please fuck I need..” the words babbled out of him, trailing off into a string of incoherent sounds as Kamasaki went back to eating his ass, curling his tongue to fuck into him. He was right there, he just needed - “ Ya-Yasushi please!”

Suddenly Kamasaki’s full weight was draped across his back, pushing him into the futon as his hand twisted into Futakuchi’s hair, turning his head to pull him into a kiss. With a choked off moan he was cumming, mind going hazy as Kamasaki whispered praises into his ear through the whole thing, leaving him a blissed out mess. 

When he gained a little bit of coherency the first thing he was aware of was that Kamasaki was still draped over the back of him and the second was that he could feel his hard on pressing against his ass. 

“I can take care of that?” Futakuchi offered, throat feeling dry and scratchy. Had he been making that much noise? He was surprised the neighbours hadn’t came to complain again. 

“No you can get me tomorrow,” Kamasaki said. His weight disappeared and Futakuchi tried to gather the strength to move off of the wet patch that he’d created, but his muscles refused to cooperate, eyes growing heavy. The sound of the water running filled the small space before cutting off, then Kamasaki was back, carefully wiping down his back. “Let’s get the sheets off.” Flipping him onto his back, the sheets were tugged out from under him and his front was being wiped down as well. A bottle was pressed to his lips and he greedily sucked down a few gulps, Kamasaki wiping away the few drops that escaped his mouth as he placed the bottle on the floor by the bed. 

Half asleep, he tried to follow Kamasaki’s movements as he stripped down to his boxers before getting comfortable on the futon beside him. As soon as he did Furakuchi was rolling into his space, face pressed into his neck, arm slung across his chest. 

This was nice. Just them, like this, together. They should really do this more often. Maybe he  _ should _ talk to him about their whole deal. Maybe… Between one breath and the next he was fast asleep. 

* * *

The next morning he woke up to soft kisses and whispered words of encouragement. They stayed in bed, fooling around until Futakuchi’s stomach rumbled loudly enough to warrant them getting up. Futakuchi was definitely still blissed out from the previous night because he barely made any sarcastic comments to Kamasaki at all. In fact he’d offered to take him out for breakfast, his treat. 

Something had shifted between them. The air between them seemed to be charged with more than the usual sexual tension. Futakuchi was resolved that he might just have to bring it up (after breakfast of course) and let everything play out, see if Kamasaki was having any of the same feelings that he was. 

On their way out the door they nearly tripped over a bag of food. Staring blankly, it took longer than it should have for Futakuchi to remember that they had in fact ordered food. They’d probably been so loud and distracted that neither of them had heard the door. Or the delivery man had heard  _ them _ through the door and just made the drop and ran. 

Deciding to take the risk of eating food that had sat out all night, they retreated back into the apartment. They ended up spending the whole weekend locked away in the apartment. And while they were too busy fucking to do anything wild like talk about their feelings, Futakuchi couldn’t help but be hopeful that things were going to work out for the better. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's now a Kamafuta discord server if anyone just can't get enough of these two! 
> 
> I love it when people come talk to me or send prompts my way, so: 
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
